Disgaea: Unbreakable fate
by Itabbycat
Summary: It has been almost 30000 years and the war is still on going. The war between human, demons and angels since the three world crashes together by an unknown force. With a young boy who is determined to change the world, will he succeed or not?


The world is so empty. It so sad. There is no light, there is no future, there is no hope. We are all going to die sooner or latter... Long ago, the three world know as the Netherworld, the Human Realm and the Kingdom of Celestia.

It was so peaceful between the three world until suddenly, a mysterious force crashes the three world together. Making it becoming one. All demons, angels and human declare war among each other.

For what? For land of course. The Netherworld got it badly and wanted more land for their kind. Of course the Celestians and the people of Earth do not allowed it which in returned they began to fight each other.

The war of the three worlds.

* * *

A young 13 years old boy was running in the chaotic streets of the Netherworld holding his sword in his hands. The boy had maroon colour hair that was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with dark brown shorts with matching black boots. His name is Edgar Van Heratellion.

Even though it's been almost 30000 years ago since the war started, it has still not ended. He hated war. If only it did not started, his parent will never be killed. He gritted his teeth and slash his enemy.

His silver sword was covered with dried and fresh blood, almost dyeing it completely red. For how long had he been killing? He can't remember the day he first kill someone... When he was 3? No 4 maybe? As he think to himself, he continue killing all the demons and monsters in his path.

His lavender purple irises look as if it was glowing. After he have eliminated all of the monsters, he fell onto his knees and let out a start gasping for air. He was tired. With all those attacks and enemies non stop for almost the day he was born, man he was tired. Suddenly, someone shoot an arrow and it cut his cheeks abit. He stand up, searching for the person who caught him of guard.

Saphirre lavender eyes met blood red eyes.

Standing not to far away from him, on the tree was a young girl holing a bow and was ready to aim another arrow at him. A young girl with platinum blond hair that is fall on her shoulder wearing a white sundress with black and white strips socks with black Mary Jane shoes.

If she's not an enemy, Edgar will say she's cute. He take out his sword and stand on his fighting pose, ready to fight. The girl release her arrow and said something softly.

"Le saint lactens" the arrow that she shoot suddenly glow with white glittering flames much to Edgar surprise. Edgar manage to dodge the arrow but was cut a bit on his left shoulder. He gasp in pain, it felt like his soul was leaving his body. The girl just stare at him, almost releasing another attack.

Edgar's sword suddenly turn into a spear and he smirk at her. His eyes began to glow again. He throw the spear into the sky and suddenly it glow into golden light. There wasn't only one, but million of them. He pointed his left index finger at the girl while his right hand was putted on the cut before shouting...

"Justice Breaker!"

The light strike really fast as lightning and turn into spear before stabbing the girl entire body. But this attack won't hurt you physically since there was no blood dripping out of her but mentally. Which means the inner inside was the one which hurt.

The girl gasped and let out a silent scream and fell onto the ground. Her breath hitched as she tries to fight the pain. It felt as you were zapped by lightning none stop. Edgar just watched the girl in her paralysing state.

The more she tried to fight, the more she felt the pain. He watch her until she surrender to stop fighting the pain and fainted. He just let out a sigh and take back his spear that turn into a sword once again. He put it back into his scabbard which was tied with his buckled belt on his waist.

Slowly and gently, he pick up the girl. Giving her a piggyback ride. He may be a killer, but he only kill monster and demons. Never had he seen another human for many years. He thought they were all extinct, but he guess he was wrong. Hopefully, she was a human and prove him wrong. Hopefully though...


End file.
